Werewolf
by Saeshmea
Summary: MIONEL! Martha was begining to believe her feelings towards Lionel when, one night, he appeared at the farm and raped her. Why did Lionel do this? Will Martha forgive him? Will this fic have a happy end? Read it to discover!
1. Chapter 1

Werewolf

**Werewolf **

Lex had phoned his father that morning, he wanted him to go the Luthor labs because something was wrong. Lionel went there, and after said hello to his son he woke up in his office, alone, at evening. He didn't remember what happened. He thought that he had maybe dreamt the call. He had headache and he didn't feel really well. He stood up and walked to the window. Throw its big crystals he could see how the light became dark, how the moon began to shine over the sky. It was a big shiny moon.

Suddenly his eyes became red, he felt worst, and after a while… he felt alive, he felt strong, he felt better than ever.

He turned round and saw a jacket on the sofa. It was Martha's, and he thought that it would be a great idea to visit that sexy red-haired to gave her back the jacket.

Lionel rang the door nervously, Martha opened it. She was wearing just a wide and long shirt, and her hair tied up on a tie.

"Lionel? Hi!" she smiled.

"Goodnight, dear…" he said.

"What are you doing here as late? There's anything wrong? Is all fine?"

"Anything's wrong, dear… all's fine… I just found your jacket at my office and I thought that you maybe needed it…" said, as he walked inside.

"Thanks… but it wasn't necessary to come" she said, closing the door "Do you want some tea?" said, leaving the jacket in the cupboard.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah… I am… Clark's spending the night in Metropolis"

"Great!" he smiled, and then he pushed her against the wall.

"Lionel! What are you doing?!"

"We have been playing for enough time, Martha… we both want it… it's time to love each other…" said as he kissed her bravely.

"What?! No! Lionel! Stop it!" and she removed him.

Angrily he slapped her and she felt on the stairs. Martha started to run upstairs, but Lionel grabbed her ankle and pulled her against him.

"Don't make it difficult, darling… you're going to be mine tonight, anyway…"

Then she kicked him between his legs and she removed from her. She run to the kitchen and she left from the backdoor, but Lionel was faster, and he was waiting her outside.

"Are you going anywhere?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because today I'm feeling different, I'm feeling really hot, I need a woman… and the only woman I want it's you…" said as he pushed her inside. Martha felt on the kitchen's floor and he kneeled over her.

He began to caress her hair, her face, her neck, and then he tore her shirt. She tried to resist grasping his arms, but he was harder, and he punched her. Her lip was bleeding, and under the shirt she just wore her panties.

Lionel touched her pretty breast, and kissed her nipples. Then she started to hit his chest and he grabbed her hands and hit them against the floor.

"You have two choices: you can be a good girl and enjoy it; or you can try to resist and live that moment as a nightmare…"

Martha didn't say anything, she just could cry, she couldn't believe that the man who had gave his life for her, that the man who she began to fall in love with was the man who was over her at that moment.

He removed her panties and while he grasped her hands hardly against the cold floor of the kitchen, he began to put himself into hers.

At the morning Lionel woke up when the sun light shine on his face. He was in his car, in the middle of the road.

He didn't remember what he was doing there, the last think he remembered was that he had woke up at his office, and now he was at his car…

He looked around. He was near the Kent's farm, so he drove there.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Werewolf - 2

**Werewolf - 2**

He knocked the door, but nobody opened it. Martha's car was there, so he went to the backdoor. It was locked, but throw the crystal he saw Martha's red her behind the kitchen's furniture.

"Martha!?" he exclaimed "Martha it's Lionel…" she didn't say anything "Martha, are you ok? Martha, please, open me!!"

"Go away!" she shouted crying.

But Lionel was really worried. He punched the crystal, Martha shouted, and he opened the door. His hand was bleeding, but he ignored it, he run towards her, and he kneeled down next to her. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her legs. She was naked, and crying, and her lip was bleeding.

"What happens to you?" said as he covered her with his jacket "Who did this to you?" said as he caressed her hurt lip.

"What?!" she exclaimed unbelieving what he had asked.

"What happened? Why are you naked at your kitchen's floor? Did anybody attack you? Where's Clark?"

"Stop it, Lionel! You know what happened!" he began to cry harder.

"No, I don't" said, and then Martha put up her look and stare at Lionel. His eyes inspired her the confidence and the safeness that they used to…

"It was you, Lionel" said with a softer voice.

"Who?"

"You attacked me tonight"

"What? No! I couldn't! I… I'm not able to… to hurt you... I would never… never hurt you…"

"That's what I thought… but you did it! You came here, you slapped me… and… you raped me!"

"No! No, no, no… I couldn't! You're mad! You're… you're… Oh my god, what have I done!?" he began to cry staring at his hands, trying to remember where had he spent the night, what had he done since his son called him…

Martha looked at him, his tears were falling on the floor. Then she kneeled down in front of him, letting Lionel's jacket to fall down, and she hold his hurt hand.

"Lets clean it…" she said. And they both went upstairs. Martha asked Lionel to wait her in the bathroom as she dressed herself. Lionel stayed in front of the mirror trying to understand how he could do that to the woman he loved… was he becoming crazy?

Martha came back wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, and patiently she took out all the crystals from Lionel's hand, and then she cleaned it and she bandaged it.

"Thank you" said Lionel with a low voice.

"You should leave now…" said Martha with a sight.

"What? No! I don't want to leave you alone…"

"Clark's coming soon… he will make questions, and I won't answer him… Please, Lionel, leave now…"

"But…" he was really worried, he didn't want to leave Martha knowing that she was thinking how much he hurt her, and no how much he loved her…

"I need to be alone" said with a loaded voice "… Lionel." She breath hardly "Just… leave me…" she turned round because she began to cry and she didn't want him to see her tears again "maybe I'll call you soon… I need to think… I just need time…" After a silence she realized that he still there, so she insisted again "Please, Lionel… please…" She closed her eyes and she listened his steps going downstairs, when she listened the door closing, she went to the kitchen and clean up the crystals and the blood while her tears still falling on the floor.

When Clark arrived home Martha was cooking the lunch.

"Mum?"

"Hi dear!" she exclaimed with a lying smile on her face and turning back to the meal fastly.

"Are you ok? What happened to the door?"

"Nothing sweetheart, I just missed the keys inside and I broke it to open the door…"

"You should call me… anyway I'm happy to know that you're ok… I scared myself when I saw it…" he laughed as he was going to kiss her mother's cheek "What happened to your lip?!" asked Clark caressing his mother's mouth.

"I felt" lied Martha very bad.

"How?"

"Hm…." She thought what she could say… her voice was trembling "When I opened the door… I cut myself with a crystal…"

"Really?"

"Sure…" she sighed "So… Do you enjoy your night in the city?"

"Yeah! It was funny…"

Lionel needed to know what was happening to him, and the first question he needed to answer was if he really had gone to the Luthor's labs the morning before.

"Good morning Mr. Luthor" said the security guard of the entrance.

"Good morning John. Listen… did I come yesterday morning?"

"Sure, you did, Mr. Luthor, you came early in the morning and you left after lunch with your son"

"Ok… thank you" said Lionel as he left the man.

"Mr. Luthor you have a visit" said the secretary.

"I haven't time" answered Lex.

"It's your father…" said her "and he seemed a little upset"

"What's the matter, daddy?" asked Lex.

"I came here yesterday"

"I know, I called you to come"

"… but I'm not able to remember what I did here…"

"Well… you're becoming old, dad… it's what happens with the years…"

"No, Lex, it's not that! You did something to me yesterday! I woke up in my office, and I couldn't remember what I did since I came here… Then something happened to me, and I woke up in my car, this morning… and I couldn't remember where I spent the night…"

"You shouldn't drink so much, daddy…" joked Lex.

"Don't play with me!" advised Lionel taking his son from his neck.

"I'm not playing, I'm joking…" said suffocating himself.

"What did you do to me!? Did you poison me?"

"More or less…"

"What does it mean?"

"I tried a new experiment with you…"

"What type?" asked as he pushed his son to the chair.

"It would woke up your animal instincts"

"What?"

"You know, survival instincts: hunt and reproduce"

"You have made me a predator!?"

"That's it!" he laughed.

"Why?"

"Well… I needed somebody to prove my experiment with… and I thought that it would be funny to try it with you… because you say that you have changed… that you're a good man now… I wanted to show you that everybody can be a bad man too"

"But I don't feel any different… I just can't remember what I've been doing during the night…"

"Maybe it just works at night… like with werewolves!" he began to laughed harder.

"Cure me!" said Lionel angrily.

"I haven't any cure… you will have to wait until it disappears…"

"When will it be?"

"Well… with the animals we prove it, it was nearly two or three days… With a human subjects it maybe will take a week…"

"A week!"

"Yeah…"

"I'll… I'll…" he said staring his son with cruelty in his eyes.

"You will, what? Are you going to kill me?"

"No… that would make you happy… I will demonstrate you that I can have a normal time during this week…"

"Ok… try it!" and Lionel left his son's office.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Werewolf - 3

**Werewolf - 3**

After have lunch Clark left his mother because he had classes at the afternoon, and while she was washing the dishes the phone rang. She run there and she was going to answer it, when she realized that it must be Lionel, so she finally tried to ignore it.

When the telephone stopped ringing, she took it and she listened the message.

"Martha, it's Lionel, listen… I know that it will be difficult to believe, and I understand that I can't ask you to forgive me for doing what I did… but it wasn't my fault! I was… unconscious, hypnotized…! Lex did something to me… and now I become a beast at night… He says that it will take just a week… but I don't want to hurt you again, or anybody else… I'm sorry of what I did… but I need your help… I need you, Martha… I will be at my office, please, come before evening… I will be waiting you…"

Martha put down the phone with her hand shaking. She was crying again. She felt… she didn't know how she felt… by one side she wanted to forgive him, to forgive what happened and continued the relationship she had with Lionel from the same point they were… but by the other side she felt insecure knowing that the man who she felt as safe with had hurt her as much…

Without thinking in anymore she took her jacket and her car keys and she went into her car.

Martha went down the car. She was trying to seem strong, but she was scared and her hands were trembling again. Her eyes still red of her crying and her breath was faster than normally.

She went inside, a secretary told her that she couldn't be there, that Mr. Luthor couldn't meet her at that moment, but Martha ignored her and continued walking.

She opened the door angrily, now she didn't seem strong, now she really felt strong enough to do what she was going to do.

She crossed the office, her eyes were staring at his with rage, he stood up, she stayed right there, and then… she slapped him.

"What was that, Mrs. Kent?!" asked Lex Luthor upset.

"What have you done to your father?" asked Martha more upset.

"Oh… it's for that… have he already told you?"

"So it's true… it's your fault that he was as… different… tonight?!"

"Sure… it is" he laughed "didn't you like him?"

Martha slapped him again, but this time he took back the hit and she felt on a chair.

"What's the matter with you?! Do you really think that you can come to my laboratories and slap me just because my father didn't behave good with you?!" shouted Lex.

"No!" exclaimed Martha beginning to cry "You're wrong! I'm not coming because your father hadn't a good behavior… because he was really kind with me… after he woke up of your sickness experiment!"

"Why did you came, so?"

"Because if that's true, you're guilty of a rape!"

"What!?"

"I'm saying that you raped me, Lex Luthor, and even if I seem mad in front of a lawyer, I will make you pay for it!"

"What fuck are you saying?! I didn't touch you!"

"Of course you not! But it was YOUR experiment which obligated your father to do it, so it's like it was your fault…"

He began to laugh.

"You're crazy, Martha Kent" said staring at her eyes "you will never be able to prove that!"

"Don't be as sure…" she said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"What do you mean?"

She just turned back, smiling, and show Lex a little tape recorder.

"It's my son's… we gave it to him two Christmas ago, it's a good present, don't you thing?" said as she pushed the play and the recorder started to repeat Lex's words.

"Nobody will believe anything like that!"

"Do you really want to see it?" she smiled again and left the office.

"Don't let her leave!" listened Martha that Lex shouted to his security guards. Then she started to run fast, and fortunately she could arrive to the car on time.

She stayed a while in silence in the car, with her hands on the wheel, thinking… just thinking. Then she went out the car. It was nearly evening.

The doors opened automatically, Lionel was sitting on his chair doing nothing… just thinking.

"Martha!" he exclaimed. She just smiled. "I thought that you wouldn't come… listen… I know it's difficult to understand, but…"

"I listened your message on the phone… it's ok"

"What? Are you sure?"

"I visited Lex at the labs…"

"You shouldn't do that"

"I had to do it… I have recorded him saying what he did to you…" she laughed softly "Lionel, it wasn't your fault… it was Lex's… and he will pay for it. Anyway, I'm not able to hate you for anything… these last months you have been so much important for me, and… I don't want to lose you…"

"Oh Martha, you don't know what does it means to me… You're an important person for me too… you're… you're so…" he was feeling sick, he look throw the window, it was getting dark.

"Lionel, are you ok?" asked Martha really worried.

"Run away, Martha, I don't want to hurt you again"

"No! You could hurt yourself… I will stay with you!"

"No! Go out!"

But Martha was decided to stay there, and she hugged him and gave him a kiss on his lips. He gave it back to her, and it was a sweet kiss at the begin, but it became rude and hurting, while Lionel became that beast again.

"Lionel, you're hurting me!" said Martha, but when he saw that look on his eyes he realized that it was done, that was her rapist again.

Lionel grasped her shoulders and bravely pushed her. Martha hit her head with the wall and felt unconscious on the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Werewolf - 4

**Werewolf - 4**

Martha came back to herself nearly an hour later, the lights of the office were off, it was night, and she was alone. The doors were lock, but she had to find Lionel, he could hurt somebody being as he was.

She went to the phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah?"

"Clark, is mum."

"Mum! Where're you!? I have been calling to your mobile phone for hours!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I need you now…"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm in Lionel's office, and I'm closed inside…"

She didn't need to wait a lot of time, in less than ten minutes Clark was there opening the doors.

"Ok, I helped you, now you will explain me what are you doing here, and why were the doors closed"

Martha told to her son about Lex's experiment on his father, but she didn't tell anything about what happened the night before.

"…and I don't know where's he now… Clark, you have to help Lionel, he's not conscious of what he does during the night…"

"That's not our business, mum…"

"Please, sweetheart… Lionel have helped me too many times… he have helped our family without ask anything to us… Please, find him… for me…" begged Martha to her son.

"Ok mummy… but I will do it just for you…" and he disappeared and started to search Lionel at Metropolis' streets. But maybe, the first place he should have look for him would be the Luthor Corp.

Martha was going to the stairs, to help his son on his research, when Lionel appeared from the elevator.

"How could you escape from the office?!" asked him "I closed the doors!"

"I was worried about you… where have you been?" asked Martha more worried about what have he done, than about him.

"I visited Lex, he challenged me this morning, and I wanted to scare him a little…" he smiled, while he grasped her arm and pull her inside again.

"What have you done, Lionel?!" asked Martha scared while he pushed her on a chair.

"Well… I haven't killed him if that's what you want to know…" he began to laugh, but he stopped when Martha's mobile phone rang. He searched in her bag, and he took it.

"It's your son" he said, reading the name in the little screen "Let's answer him..." and he left the phone on the table with the hands free.

"Hi…" she said, a little nervous, because she felt Lionel's cold hand on her neck.

"Hi mum! Listen, I have been looking for him, but I haven't find him anywhere… I need more clues about where he can be…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart… Lionel's here…"

"What?!" exclaimed Clark.

"Hi Clark! How are you?"

But Clark had already cut down the call.

"Well… I think that he's coming with us, so we will have to prepare a surprise for him…" he opened the security box, and inside there was a little metal box, which he took a kryptonite piece from.

"What are you going to do with this?"

"Defense myself"

"Hurting my son?"

"If it's necessary, yes"

"Forget it, please! Why don't we go out from here…? We don't need to wait him…"

But just then Clark came inside, and Martha stood up to advice him, but Lionel grabbed her shoulder and took her back to her sit.

"Hello Clark…" said Lionel kindly.

"Mum, are you ok?"

"Clark, run away! He have kryptonite!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Werewolf - 5

**Werewolf - 5**

"Fucking bitch!" exclaimed Lionel while he pushed Martha to the floor, from the chair, and while he showed Clark the kryptonite.

"Mum!" shouted Clark worried for his mother. But he began to feel sick about the little green stone.

Lionel left the piece of kryptonite on the floor, near Clark, and walked to Martha again.

"Didn't you learn anything the last night? Or maybe you need a second lesson!?" said as he grasped Martha from his arms and took her against the wall.

"Lionel you aren't who's talking, it's Lex's crazy experiment, try to fight it!"

"Martha?" said Lionel confused, with a more kind voice. But then it changed again "Don't play with me!" Said the bad Lionel. And then he kissed her while with one hand was caressing her breast and with the other holding her hands against the wall.

Clark, upset with the situation, kicked the stone, and it went under the sofa. When its effects past Clark felt a little better and could stand up, then he walked to Lionel and pushed him on the floor.

"Clark, no! Don't hurt him!" begged Martha.

"Why?" asked Clark to his mother, shouting.

"Because I love him…"

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm in love with him, and I know that he would never hurt me…"

Clark didn't said anything else to his mother, he just took Lionel from his shirt, opened the security chamber door and pushed Lionel inside. Then he closed it.

"He won't be able to hurt anybody else there…"

"He will come better at the morning…" said Martha.

Some hours later Clark was sleeping on the sofa and Martha still woke up, sitting on the floor, with her back against the security door. Clark opened his eyes and looked at her worried, he stood up, walked to her and sat next to his mother.

"He came home yesterday night, didn't he?" said, calmly.

"He did." Said Martha with her look lost somewhere at the other side of the room.

"And he hurt you…"

"But it wasn't him!" exclaimed Martha quickly, "It wasn't Lionel… not the Lionel I'm in love with…"

"And how can you be as sure that this Lionel who's in the security chamber isn't a part of your Lionel"

"Because when I looked at this one last night, I felt fear; and when he came again at the morning, I felt save with him again. They aren't the same person, Clark… they are just in the same body… trust me…"

Clark passed round his arm throw his mother neck and let her to leave her head on his shoulder, with his other hand he hold hers, and also kissed it to comfort her.

"I trust you" he said "You're the best person I know judging people. You are able to find their best things, put them out, and keep them there… You're a great person, mummy, a great woman…" he said kissing his mother's hair.

"Thank you, son"

When Martha felt finally slept it was nearly morning, Clark took her on his arms and left her on the sofa. Then he opened the sercurity room's door and found Lionel unconscious. After a while, he woke up.

"Clark!" exclaimed him "Where am I?"

"Hi. You're in your office's security box, I closed you here…"

"Oh my god! Did I hurt anybody?"

"No. At least, not here…"

"Where's Martha?"

Clark removed a while to let Lionel see his mother on the sofa.

"She stayed awake all the night. She didn't want to leave you alone…"

"Did I hurt her again?!" asked Lionel worried "Please… tell me I didn't!" begged.

"No, you didn't…" lied Clark seeing how worried was Lionel for his mother.

"Thanks God…" whispered Lionel. He walked towards her and kneeled down next to the sofa "I can't understand how I could be able to hurt her… How would anybody be able to hurt this angel?" whispered caressing her hair.

Clark walked to Lionel and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't you" said "I will leave you alone with her… I'm sure you have a lot of things to talk about… tell her that I will not eat at home, ok?"

"Ok, bye!" he stood up "Clark!" said before he crossed the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" he smiled, Clark too, and then he left.

Martha woke up and Lionel was caressing her hair.

"Good morning my dear" said him kissing her lips.

"Good morning" she smiled and caressed his cheeks. "I like to see you as yourself again"

"Thanks. I like to know that I didn't hurt anybody" said Lionel, and Martha put a worried face "Did I hurt anybody?"

"I'm not sure… you came here and you told me that you had visited Lex…"

"Oh my God!"

Lionel quickly took his jacket and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to know what did I do to my son"

"I'll come with you"

"No"

"Please… we're a couple now, aren't we?" asked Martha staring at him.

"A couple…" he said smiling, as if he was trying how it sounded "Yeah… we're a couple." And he hold her hand as he was saying her that she could went with him.

They found Lex at the Luthor mansion, with a black eye and a bandaged hand.

"What are you doing here? Non of you are welcome at my house!" shouted Lex when he saw them.

"Firstly, it's my house too, I paid it. And secondly, I came to see how you are"

"Great, not thanks for you…"

"I'm sorry son, it was your experiment what…"

"I don't want any excuse… you and your bitch can already leave"

"Don't talk her as that!" exclaimed Lionel angrily.

"Lionel, please… lets go now" begged Martha.

"No." said to her. And then he looked at his son again "If you hadn't tried any stupid experiment on me I would be as great as ever… but you did… so I wasn't who attacked you… and even that, I came to see how you are… if you don't like it… I'm sorry! Because I'm your father, and I get worry about you!"

"That's now… because you didn't use to be worried about me when I was a child!"

"I've changed Lex… your problem is that you can't understand it… that's why you tried your experiment… you wanted my old _ego_ to come back, because when I was the bad Luthor, you were the good one, and now that I'm a good person, everybody have seen that you're as cruel as I used to be. You're the bad Luthor, Lex… you have hurt a lot of people… and all the damage I do when I'm under your experiment effects are your damage, not mine"

"That's not true… I'm just the Luthor you teach me to be… and I didn't rape Martha Kent… you did it!"

"Stop it, Lex!" exclaimed Martha "You played with your father self with your experiment, wasn't it enough?"

"No. No until I have already destroyed all himself…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

Werewolf - 6

**Werewolf - 6**

"He hates me…" said Lionel while they went back to the car "and… do you know what? I understand him".

"No, Lionel, don't say this, please…"

"But it's the true… I hurt him in the past… I wasn't a good father… And I have hurt you too… I can't understand how you have been able to forgive me"

Martha hold his chin and stared at him sweetly.

"I haven't forgiven you for anything Lionel… because there was nothing to forgive for. You changed, and you show me that all what you did in the past were errors… I felt in love with the Lionel you are now… and I needn't forgive him for anything else than for love me as much as he does"

"That's true… anybody would be able to love you as much as I do" he kissed her "I love you Martha Kent… and I love your ability to make me feel better…"

Lionel drove to the farm, but he seemed a little tired, so Martha asked him to go upstairs and rest a while as she cooked the lunch. An hour later, more or less, she went to the room to say Lionel that the meal was done, but she found him absolutely asleep and she didn't want to wake up him, he had been nearly two days without rest. She just lied on the bed next to him and put his hand round herself.

When Lionel opened his eyes it was late at the afternoon and Martha was sleeping next to him. He was hugging her, and she was smiling on dreams. He smiled too, and kissed her hair, then she opened her eyes.

"Hi…" she said with a low voice "Have you had a good rest?"

"Yeah… and it was better when I woke up smelling your hair"

They kissed, and Martha undid his shirt. Lionel continued kissing her as he undid her trousers, and they didn't stop kissing as they were sharing their love with each other.

It was nice, it was sweet, it was lovely… it was as magic that they didn't remember what was going to happened when it started to get dark.

Lionel was caressing her arms sweetly, and after a while he began to squeezed them strongly. He was hurting her and she groaned as he began to fuck her harder.

"Don't you like it, darling?"

Martha understand that it was the experiment again and tried to remove that man from her. She finally could push him down of the bed, but he woke up fast and punched her. She began to bleed while he took his tie from the floor and tied Martha's hands to the bed.

"Release me!" begged her.

"No. I want to find you here when I come back"

"Please! Lionel! I know you hear me, fight with it! You aren't him!"

"What?" said a kindly voice from Lionel "Martha…" but a while after "Shut up, bitch!" shouted as he took her panties and put them in her mouth. "Begin to forget your loved Lionel, because I like this body and I want to stay in it… for ever…"

Lex was in his office when his secretary said him that his father was there. And instead that he didn't want to meet him, Lionel went inside.

"What do you want?!" exclaimed him.

"I want to deal something with you"

"What?"

"I like this. I like to be bad, I like to feel the world on my hand… I want you to give this body to me… for ever"

"Oh… I understand… you're him… my experiment"

"That's me"

"I like your idea… but I'm not sure that my father would like…"

"He isn't here now… and we can make him disappear" they both smiled.

"What about Martha Kent? She's in love with him… she will try to stop us…"

"She's not a problem, I left her tied on her bed… she's going to do what I want…"

Lex laughed.

"I like your style. Ok… what will you give me in exchange?"

"I know all what your father knew… so I can give you Clark Kent's secret"

It hadn't passed more than an hour an a half when Martha listened the door opening. She was hoping it was Lionel, because she felt better knowing that he was with her that outside hurting anybody else who didn't know what happened to him. But who entered to the room was a youngest Luthor.

"Hello Mrs. Kent" said Lex "When My father came and said how he left you I couldn't really believe it… so I decided to come and see it with my eyes" he walked to her and took out the panties from her mouth.

"Untied me, Lex…" said her.

"No" he was walking round the room, as if he was looking for something.

"Lex, please… why did you come?"

He stopped in front of Martha's bag, he took it and searched something inside. He took out the tape recorder and pushed the play. It was their conversation of the morning before.

"You were so clever recording this" he said, and he threw the tape on the floor and step on it. "But you were stupid slapping me and accusing me of raping you" said as he sat on the bed and put a hand on her thigh.

"Where's your father, Lex?"

"At the Luthor labs. He came to ask me if I can give my father's body to him forever"

"You can't do that!!"

"Why not?"

"Lex, he's not real, he's just an experiment! And he's a criminal"

"Why, because he rape you? You said that it was me who did it…"

"Because it was your experiment!"

"But I didn't touched you… so I'm supposed to have raped you, but I haven't enjoyed it…" his hand slide up and his fingers played near her pussy…

"Lex, you don't want to do this…"

"How can you be as sure?" He put himself over her and began to undo his trousers. He just wore his shorts when he began to caressed her breast and to kiss her.

"Lex! Stop it!"

"Did you be as unkind with my father the last night?"

Clark arrived to the house and found the door opened and Lex's car park in front the house. He thought that maybe there were problems with Lionel, so he run inside. He listened to his mother shouting upstairs and went there.

"Hey!" exclaimed as he took Lex and pushed him to the floor "What were you trying to do?"

Lex dressed himself quickly and went out.

"I hope that you have already said goodbye to my father, Mrs. Kent, because you're not going to see him anymore…" said before he left the room.

"Mum, are you ok?" asked Clark as he released his mother.

"I'm fine, dear, but Lionel's not" she let his son to hug her and then she dressed herself.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

Werewolf - 7

**Werewolf - 7**

When Clark arrived to the Luthor labs it was nearly midnight. He found Lionel in a crystal room, lied down on a gurney. Clark tried to went inside, but there was kryptonite at the door. He felt sick, and he felt on the floor. Just at that moment, Lex arrived.

"Hi Clark" he said "I see that you have find my special visiting card for you" he smiled.

"Don't do it, Lex… you're going to make a really bad man in there" said Clark with a law voice.

"I know… and I like it… He's going to destroy all, and then I will save the world… and compared with him… I will be a hero!"

"You're the really monster here!" exclaimed Clark.

Not many minutes later, two guards came grasping Martha from her arms.

"We found her trying to go inside throw a window, Mr. Luthor" said one of the men.

"Mrs. Kent… I had absolutely forgotten you…" said Lex smiling "Put her next her son" ordered.

"Clark, dear…" said Martha caressing the hot forehead of her son.

"Mum, we can't let him to transform Lionel on that monster…"

While Lex was distracted with the buttons of the computer which controlled the experiment, Martha helped her son to stood up and took him far enough from the kryptonite to recover himself.

"Don't let him to do nothing until I have cut the light of the building" said Clark to his mother.

"Ok…"

Clark disappeared and Martha walked to Lex. She round him with her arm and began to caress his chest.

"What are you doing Mrs. Kent?" asked him without put his look out of the screen.

"You left the farm until we could do anything… and I really wanted to feel your body, Lex"

"You're really kind, Mrs. Kent, but I really want to do this… so let me" ordered.

But Martha didn't desist as easily, and she undid two buttons of her blouse and put herself in front of Lex.

"Your father makes me happy, but I would like to feel a younger Luthor in myself…" she said, and put her hands behind his neck and she ardently kissed him.

Firstly Lex thought on pushed her away, but she kissed as well that he just pushed her against the wall and gave her back the kiss.

Meanwhile, Clark had arrived to the light control and he cut it off. Lex was as distracted with Martha that he didn't realized about it; but he did when Clark destroyed all the crystal walls of the room and took Lionel away from there.

When the emergency light was put on, Clark had already disappeared with Lionel, and Lex was grabbing Martha strongly by her knee.

"I think we break your plans, Lex" said Martha smiling.

"I wouldn't smile so much…" said Lex "because your son have missed you here…"

Clark took Lionel to his office, and closed him at the security room again. When he had closed the door he remembered that he had missed Martha with Lex.

"Where's my mother, Lex!?" asked when he arrived to the laboratories again.

"She's safe, for the moment. Give my father back and I will give you your mother"

"No!"

Lex breathed to cal himself.

"It's a fair treat, Clark… my father for your mother… I would accept it"

"No"

Lex breathed harder.

"Clark, your mother is a beautiful woman, a perfect mother, and a great senator… my father is just a man who used to be a great business man. With this exchange you win a lot…"

"No…"

Lex punched on the table.

"Do you really want to risk your mother's life for my father?!" shouted angrily.

"No" said Clark again, but this time, he added: "I don't want to let you the opportunity of turn him a bad man, because he has changed, and he's a nice person now. A person who my mother is in love with… so I can't do it, Lex… I can't"

"Ok, Clark! I will give you 24 hours. Think about it. But if I haven't my father back at midnight, I promise that I will kill that bitch!" he breathed "Have you understand?"

When the first ray of the sun entered throw the big crystals of Lionel's office, Clark opened the security door.

"Clark!" exclaimed Lionel "What are you doing here? Have I done anything else today?"

"You haven't"

"And… where's your mother?"

"Lex have her…" said Clark with a low voice.

"What?!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

Werewolf - 8

**Werewolf - 8**

"I have to go there" said Lionel "Lets give Lex what he wants"

"No!" exclaimed Clark "We can't do that! When the effect of the experiment begins you become a really bad man who knows my secret… I wouldn't be able to stop you if Lex transform you into that man" explained to Lionel.

"Ok… but what can we do? We can't left her there until the last moment…"

Martha was in a crystal room, lied down, and tied by her arms and legs, on a stretcher. She was drugged, she had been sleeping for hours and she didn't remember all what happened really well. She listened how somebody opened the room's door. She moved her head to see who was coming. It was Lex.

"Hello Mrs. Kent" he said "Are you comfortable?" he laughed "I hope you are, because it's time to say goodbye"

"What do you mean?" asked Martha, but she find that it was hurt for her to speak… she still drugged.

"It's nearly midnight, and your two heroes haven't appeared. It seems that your son prefer to protect the world from my father than save your life"

"He already knows what's the most correct"

"Ok… so, let's go" add Lex taking out a syringe from a little suitcase.

"What's that?" asked Martha a little scared.

"Your last breath" said Lex "When this liquid have already entered into your veins it will just take a few seconds until your heart stop beating for ever"

Martha's breath became hard. She couldn't move; she couldn't resist.

She felt the needle's tip on her arm, it was cold. Suddenly she listened a big noise. Clark had broken the crystal door and entered with Lionel.

"Mum, are you ok?" asked Clark.

"I think so" said Martha with the low and difficulty voice that the drugs gave to her.

"You're a little late" said Lex.

"I have taken you what you wanted: your father. So… give my mother back" Clark pushed Lionel on the floor and he felt on the door's crystals. He hurt his hands and he turned back to Clark shouting: "I will kill you when I have became the worst man of the world, little Kent" He turned back and walked to Lex.

"I want my mother, now" said Clark.

"Ok" said Lex.

"No" said Lionel "I want to kill this bitch. Give me this" and he took the syringe from his son's hand.

"No!" shouted Clark, but then Lionel left fall a little green stone on the floor and Clark felt on his knees.

"I like your methods" said Lex to his father.

Then Lionel turned to Martha with that big needle on his hand.

"Lionel, please, don't do this, I love you…" begged Martha nearly crying.

But suddenly Lionel turned back to his son, it was so fast, he punched him hardly and Lex felt unconscious to the floor. Lionel left the syringe next to his son and turned to Martha to untie her.

"Are you ok?" he asked sweetly.

"Lionel! You're back!" exclaimed Martha hugging him.

"I am" said Lionel.

"Oh! Clark" remembered Martha. But Clark was behind Lionel with the little green stone on his hand.

"Don't worry mummy" he said "It wasn't kryptonite"

"I can't understand" said Martha who was recovering from the drugs.

"We wait until night, and Lionel still being him…" began to tell, Clark.

"Lex was wrong, the effects are just of three days"

"So, knowing that Lionel would be himself, we decided to do all that"

"Great! But if you had came just a second later you would have found me dead!" exclaimed Martha a little upset.

"But you aren't" said Lionel kissing her.

They went home and Clark prepared some tea for everybody. When he finished he went to the living room with three cups of tea, but his mother and Lionel weren't there.

"Martha, Clark was preparing us some tea… we should come back downstairs"

"Clark's old enough to understand that if his mother isn't in the living room he needn't to search her" said as she untied Lionel's shirt.

"You should rest after all what happened, dear"

"I can rest tomorrow… now I want to feel your love" they kissed as Lionel removed Martha's skirt and they both lied on the bed.

THE END.


End file.
